facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krissy Leinsheidt
"NOTICE: This page is still largely under Work and i'll be working on it when possible" Life Early Life Born Erika Von Ludwig Leinsheidt(Prounounced Ly-En-Sheidt) in Frankfurt, Germany. at a young age she moved from Frankfurt to Berlin, Germany where she lived until her Teen years. Her Young life was very violent, parents always fighting and she had run away to keep herself safe from all the violence. it wasn't until she was 15 when she escaped the poverty her family had put her in and came to Tarakia to better her life, the Young Leinsheidt faced many problems when she initially came, couldn't speak a word of English but for her she was lucky as Tarakia's second language was Deutsche, she had taken notice to the Army at around 17 in which she wanted to join but since she had no one to sign for her as a Legal guardian, she had to wait until 18' but as she looks back on it, it was worth it for her, Mid Life While Her Early Life was very violent, She made sure later in life she wouldn't end up in that position again, While most of her mid life has been spent in the Tarakian Army, she has taken time away from the Army to focus on herself and improve her life, While on Leave she tends to focus on herself and find something that can take her mind off her Service, and just enjoy herself, however this does not happen very often, when off duty from McChord, she tends to drink a lot at Kaels Bar to forget the memories of the past, and everything she has lost, even to the point of breaking down. Even though she likes serving, her Service has taken a toll on her life and she regrets some of the decisions she made during several operations, sometimes it is very hard for Krissy to cope with the Reality of losing her Best friend in combat, and it's something that haunts her. Military Career(Full History) After Graduating High School, Krissy had decided to Join the Tarakian Army, with all the benefits and bonuses they had offered it was something she couldn't resist, after signing the Dotted line and being sent down to MEPS(Military Entrance Processing Station) she initially was limited to Non combat roles, but had pressured for a Combat Position as a Infantrymen, her wish was granted and a few weeks later entered Basic Training at Decatur, She excelled in Basic Training, was focused and had more energy then her Teammates in Training, even surpassing that of the Drill Sergeant, the Drill Sergeant was so impressed by her positive attitude and outlook, he knew she was going to make a fine Infantrymen, during the Warrior phase she had broken her arm during a exercise, but refused to give up and continued on through the rest of Warrior Phase and had graduated from Basic Training, she then proceeded onto Advanced Individual Training where she made more progress on the skills from basic and applied them. After graduating from Advanced Individual Training, finally her MOS Training kicked in, it was very tough at first for her but she was able to tackle the training and finally graduated and was assigned to the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division, after spending a few years in Infantry, Long Range Recon Patrol had caught her eye and she requested a Transfer for Reassignment and a Request for MOS Training in 11 Delta, she completed Recon Training and was assigned to a Long Range Recon Patrol Unit within the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division, She spent most of her Career with LRRP as one of the few Females Soldiers in LRRP, her Position of Designated Marksmen made her an outstanding Asset to her Unit, she was a very skilled Marksmen and was capable of making extreme distance shots with a Designated Marksmen Rifle. After spending time with LRRP, she had got a Reassignment for a new Special Forces Unit, known as the 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group, the Asymmetric Warfare Group had specialized in unconventional warfare and also would find gaps in enemy ranks and exploit them, they also would Harass Enemy positions with Small drones in which the Enemy would spot it but wasn't able to shoot at it, because it would vanish before they could shoot. Krissy eventually became the Squad Leader of the Small Six Man Team, after the initial trial deployment of the Asymmetric Warfare Group, it was put up for a possible deactivation but received a unprecedented amount of Funding for Gear and Weapons thus keeping the Asymmetric Warfare Group Active, several weeks later the 40th Asymmetric Warfare Group was formed and comprised of a Twelve man team. Her Military Career has seen a lot of action both on the front lines and behind them and even involved several highly classified assignments. Most Recently in her Career the CIA has been grooming her for OGA because of her skill set, and it's possible she may end up being part of a SAD/OGA Team.(More to Come Later..) Personal Life Lieutenant Major Krissy Leinsheidt married a young Beautiful Tarakian Women, and adopted two kids and has a Masters Degree in Teaching and is also writer in her spare time, she has also taught at the Sniper School and received the Soldier of the Year Award. She owns a Very Nice Home in Decatur, Tarakia where she and her family live. Recreational Activities Krissy is very big into riding Dirt Bikes and does so when she is home on leave, she enjoys shooting guns with her Wife at the Qualification Range on Fort. Decatur while on Leave too, She enjoys going to the movies, going out to eat and hanging out with her family and spending time with them. She also likes Swimming, She enjoys listening Classic Rock from Artist such as Aerosmith, AC/DC, Scorpions, Pink Floyd and the Foo Fighters. Language In addition to speaking Deutsche, English and Dutch, she can also speak Bokmal(Norwegian), Karic(Sal-Kari), Italian and Arabic, Karic was a Optional language she took while learning Arabic in the Language School before deploying with the 41st, Karic Differs slightly from Arabic in many ways, She took Italian for an Assignment' but it wasn't needed, She Learned Bokmal purely out of curiosity as some of her heritage and part of her Nationality is Norwegian. Loud out/Combat Style/Fighting Style Krissy is primarily a lefty, as it's the hand she is most comfortable with, She uses a Rifle made for a Right Hand user but is use to using the rifle layout and has no problem with the Brass being ejected, She uses a Standard Combat Stance while leaning into the Rifle. Her Standard Loud out is a Heckler & Koch M417A4 with Tango Down Vertical Grip, AN/PEQ-15, Trijicon TA648-308H Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight, and Standard Trigger Group. She Carries a SIG-Sauer M226TR Tactical and Blackhawk! Omega Drop Leg holster on her Left Thigh, Krissy Also carries a Gerber Prodigy Combat Knife on her Osprey Body Armor, She Wears a Propper Advanced Combat Uniform in ATACS with Danner TFX Combat Boots in ATACS, She also Wears the Propper Advanced Combat Shirt when not wearing the ACU Blouse/Coat. She Wears the Osprey Improved Outer Tactical Vest in Desert Tan with Four Small Arms Protective Inserts, the Osprey was designed just for Female Soldiers and Krissy was one of the Few to Test it. She wears a MICH TC-2000 with ATACS Helmet Cover and a Blackhawk! Black Balaclava. She Also has ESS Stalker Goggles and Diamondback Knee Pads, She Wears Oakley SI Assault Gloves. Her Fighting Style is Krav Maga for Close Quarters Combat, Krav Maga is no longer Taught in Basic Training and Krissy is one of the few who learned in Basic Training and still uses it when caught in a unarmed situation. Family Krissy has two Younger Sisters(Adalwolfa and Kerstin) who both Serve in the Tarakian Army, Adalwolfa is 22 years old and is a Counter Intelligence Specialist and Kerstin is 26 Years old and is a Squad Designated Marksmen, almost like Krissy but her position is Different. Eliza and Dieter(Parents) have no contact with Krissy and her sisters after she changed her name, so they couldn't track her down' She has two Adopted kids, Joseph and Ellie and is married to lawyer Amy Cooper and has been since she was 24 years old. Her two sisters have served with her from time to time on Assignments but use different Name tapes so no one knows, usually just changing the spelling. Kerstin will sometimes use "Lengensheidt" and Adalawolfa will sometimes use "Stauffburg" Krissy and her two Sisters are very close often spending time together when on leave together to keep their bond strong between them, but in Uniform it's usually different especially if all three are deployed at the same time in Country. Krissy has a Distant cousin down the line but she doesn't know who he or she is, but does know they are Tarakian, she questions if it's Jeff Stanton, Whom she knows, and had a small crush on but is un sure if he is her cousin, she also has a few German Cousins who serve in the Bundeswehr, and she makes contact with them whenever possible. Dieter and Eliza have tried to make contact with Krissy but she refuses to talk to them because of the way she and her two sisters were treated when they were growing up. Involvement in the Shay-Afghanistan War Krissy was deployed with Task Force Knight(TF 223) assigned to the 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group, a Special Forces Unit that used Unconventional warfare and tactics against the Enemy, and was also used to find gaps in the Enemies positions during the Shay-Afghan War, She was awarded the Silver Star and the Medal of Valor for her actions during Operation Nightfire while holding a critical position at Korengal Valley in which Mortars and other explosive Devices hit their position for Hours and kept them pinned. Operation: Nightfire The 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group was part of a 14 Day Defensive Operation in the Korengal Valley at OP Strong, in which the 20 man(18 Males and 2 Females) Strong team, held off endless Taliban Assaults for 14 days without reinforcements, Casualties were low for the 41st, only one wounded' the Taliban hit the position with Artillery and Mortars for two days straight trying to soften up the Asymmetric Warfare Group Soldiers, who did not give up, the fighting had got intense when Ammunition supplies for the M240B's and M2HB's began to run low and everyone was running low on Ammunition, at one point it was hand to hand combat with the Taliban Warriors "I Remember the Slide locking back on my M2016A1 Desert Warrior and i let it slide to my side with the Retention lanyard catching it, and i pulled my Axe out and charged a Taliban Warrior with a AK-74, who shot at me twice wounding me, but i managed to dig the axe deep into his neck" -- Sergeant First Class. Mark Goldie Operation: Nightfire ended after the 3rd Battalion, 509th Parachute Regiment Relieved the 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group, in which the 41st withdrew from the Region and was sent back to Tarakia. Killing of High Value Target, Ali Khalifa Alsulam Bin Karim Abdul-Aziz Krissy was sent with a Marine Corps Spotter for the Elimination of a high profile Taliban Leader, known in the local area as "The Butcher" he was the first HVT Krissy had killed in the Shay-Afghan War and was going to be followed by many more. 0400 Hours Krissy and Marine Spotter Lance Corporal. John Holland sat a mile out from the targets suspected target city, with a M107A3 Special Appilcations Scoped Rifle, the Spotter watched the road while Krissy kept her eye on the scope scanning the small village, the village was unmarked and was north of Wardak where the Butcher was suppose to be coming from. 0600 After two hours, several vehicles had been spotted along the road leading to the Village, LCPL. Holland was able to spot Alsulam in the Middle vehicle in the rear Passengers seat with two other Taliban Warriors, Krissy lead the Front of the SUV and pulled the trigger sending a Mk-211 Raufoss into the Side of the rear door killing Alsulam by decapitating from the waist below, effectively making him bleed out within seconds "There's a Reason the Taliban call me The Devils Angel" -- 2nd Lieutenant Leinsheidt talking to Lance Corporal. Holland after killing Alsulam Involvement in the Genovian Civil War Krissy along with the 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group had a small participation in the Genovian Civil War, to reseat the King of Genovia, the 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group mainly pulled Recon for BLUFOR units operating in Tandem with the 41st, Relaying troop positions and movements and various other recon measures, the 41st only took part in three engagements but was successfully able to end the engagements with barely any shots fired. Involvement in the Nationale Einheit War The 41st Asymmetric Warfare Group was part of Task Force 3-4 and Part of Operation: Grand Slam, a Combined Tarakian Operation that made heavy use of the Tarakian Fleet based out Nicosia, Cyprus' Marine Force Recon Elements, Tarakian Army Armored Support, and Airforce Special Forces, the Initial Operation was to storm a port on the Italian Coast, with little to no damage, as to use it for a staging area which was successful as no damage was done. Operation: Grand slam Operation: Grand Slam was a Crucial operation for the Campaign, it allowed Allied forces to deploy on Secured Areas without hostile forces attacking, Grand Slam also involved the Location and neutralization of Hostile Fire Teams and Hostile Vehicles at predetermined Staging areas, Leinsheidt was wounded when her Humvee was flipped over by a Hostile Explosive Device, nearly taking her life' she was the only one who survived the crash with a Broken Leg, Shrapnel Wounds and some minor burns on her neck, she walked Four and half Miles on her broken leg back to the nearest Checkpoint, where they put her on a Helicopter and sent her to the nearest Carrier for Medical Attention Injuries Leinsheidt Suffered severe Shrapnel wounds all along the right side of her body, most of which was successfully removed, a few pieces had struck her Femoral Artery and would have caused her to bleed out if they were removed, so instead the pieces were left in place and she was told if she had any problems to report to a base Doctor to check it out, Her Broken Leg had to have two metal plates inserted, as from when she walked on it, it had caused more damaged, the Two Metal Plates were made of Tungsten Carbide with Carbon Fiber and were screwed into the Left and Right side of the Tibia and Fibula in her Right Leg, it was then casted up and she was giving crutches, and told it would take Two to Three Months to heal properly, the Metal Plates would remain in place for the rest of her life. the Neck Burns were treated for infection, then Medical Grade Nanomites were applied to the Burn areas in a Gel and would start healing the Burn marks with a Synthetic Protein Overlay, her Neck was wrapped with a Medical Bandage Wrap to protect from infection while the Nanomites performed their duties. Leinsheidt was Awarded the Purple Heart after her Right leg fully healed, She Currently has no Scars as the Military Doctors used the Nanomites to heal up the rest of Her scars and were able to fully remove the last bites of Shrapnel with the Nanomites who were able to overwhelm the Blood flow from the artery as they ate away at the Shrapnel Fragments. Involvement in the Zexia-Patagonia War Krissy was deployed with the 2nd Brigade Combat Team(Guardian), 1st Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment, 26th Mechanized Infantry Division as part of Task Force Steele and was part of the fighting at Tierra Del Fuego in which her unit took heavy loses and was forced to pull back and reinforce a key defensive position. Task Force Steele Krissy's unit was Assigned as part of Task Force Steele along with two Marine Force Recon Elements and two Tarakian Army Special Forces units along with Seal Team 5 and Airforce Special Forces Unit 1, Task Force Steele spearheaded operations for every Tarakian Unit in Theater and Tarakian Units coming into the theater to relieve other units. Operation: Hurt Locker 1st Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment began offensive operations on June 9th, 2044 and made heavy use of Improved Explosive Devices in much ways what the Taliban had did in Afghanistan while Krissy was over there. Krissy had come up with Operation: Hurt Locker after thinking of Unconventional ways of warfare while in the Asymmetric Warfare Group, but didn't apply them due to restrictions imposed on her unit during it's initial trial deployment, During Operation: Hurt Locker the 14th Infantry Regiment made heavy use of 25mm and 40mm Grenades as Improvised explosives and planted them strategically to go off when enemy troops would go past them, Hand Grenades were also used as Improvised Explosives in which a string was tied around the pin and ran across a small gap and then tied off. OGA(Other Government Agency) Krissy became a prime candidate for the Central Intelligence Agencies OGA Unit, because of her skills she was quickly recruited to a OGA Team and was the first female to be accepted by OGA, While much of her OGA Career is classified and inaccessable, it is believed she went Missing in Action during a Mission. Awards and Decorations Promotion Assignments Krissy has a Odd Promotion Assignment in some Enlisted positions she never held, Her position of Staff Sergeant was a Temporary and Short lived Assignment but due to exemplary service as a Staff Sergeant, she recieved a promotion to Sergeant First Class Her Final Enlisted rank held was Command Sergeant Major in March of 2009 she then recieved a Direct Appointment to Second Lieutenant for another Temporary assignment but was promoted to First Lieutenant and officially recognized as a Officer of the Tarakian Army, and recieved Officer Pay Grade. She Also held the Odd rank of Specialist 9th Class, the single highest Rank in the Specialist pay grade, her Seniority as a Spc 9 equalied that of a First Sergeant, but her Pay Grade was the same as a regular Specialist. Deployment Assignments/Division Reassignments Military Occupational Speciality Training Category:Tarakia